Persuasion: Chapter 1
by JoanJettWannaBe92
Summary: This started out as a one-shot but grew into a story. Jacob leaves Paul to keep an eye on Bella. Lemons.


At first I though I was dreaming.

Warm hands trailed down my breasts, then waist, and then stopped and spread my legs apart. I felt two strong, powerful fingers slide into my vagina, slowly going in and out. The movements were slow at first, but then quickly began to pick up speed. I then felt something wet and hot sliding it's way around my clitoris. My eyelids shot open.

" Paul!" I exclaimed. I was shocked to find Paul Lahote on my bed sitting on top of me.

"What are you doing in my room? How did you get in here? And why are you on top of me? Get off!" I started pushing at his chest. He grabbed my wrists, holding them in his iron grip. "I'll get off when I'm through with you." He said.

He had a strange look in his eye. It was a mix of lust and uncontrolled rage. I'd seen it before. I'd sen it the day that I had returned to the meadow, the day that Laurent had tried to kill me. I struggled to find my voice. " Paul," I breathed, "I'm asking you nicely. Could you please get off me?"

He glared at me. "Or what?" He retorted.

"Or else I'll scream," I said, panic creeping into my voice.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Go right ahead. If you like, I'll scream with you."

He chuckled darkly. "You pretty little idiot. Are all those concussions catching up with ya'? Have you forgotten where your staying?"

A lump formed in my throat as I remembered. I was in La Push. After Laurent's attack, Jacob had insisted I spend the rest of the spring vacation at the reservation. I had never felt comfortable around his pack brother, Paul. Every time he looked in my direction, at was as if he was undressing me with his eyes. Usually, Jacob made sure that I had either Embry or Quil to keep an eye on me, but tonight both he and the others were on patrol.

" I'm gonna tell you something." Paul lay down on his side next to me. "I've wanted you since the first day I saw you, and frankly, I'm getting tired of lying in my bed at night, making up fantasies about you and masturbating afterwards. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is you lie back, I get between your legs and we both get one of the best nights of our lives." His hand slid into my underwear and my stroked my clitoris with his thumb as he said this. "Or we can do this the hard way with you ass up, face down and me behind you, but either way, I am going to cum inside of you. Think about it. "

He smirked then let go of my wrists. I didn't stop to wait for the circulation in my wrists to go back to normal. I jumped out of bed, intending to run out the door, but it was already too late. Strong, powerful hands pulled me back and slammed me into the mattress.

" You know, Bella, when Jacob mentioned to me that you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed, I thought he was joking." He started to pull off my underwear and nightgown. "But now I can see that he was dead serious. Did you honestly think that you would make it to the door? Or even get to touch the doorknob?" He flicked my forehead as if to chide me for my stupidity. "Super speed, remember? You should have picked the first choice I gave you."

I was lying underneath him completely naked now. I tried to cover my breasts with my arms but he caught my wrists with one hand and pinned them above my head. His eyes roamed across my body taking in every last inch of it. The corner of his mouth picked up into a half smile. "Damn Bella," he muttered, " do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are?"

He leaned down to kiss me. I struggled and jerked underneath him but he was too strong. He placed his lips on mine, sucking on my lower lip. I saw my chance and bit him as hard as I could. His head snapped up and a nefarious look came over his face. His free hand came around my neck. "Do that again and see what happens."

He released me then took a deep breath. " I'm only gonna say this once, so you better listen. For every time that you try struggle or try to resist me, I'll break one of your fingers, starting with this one," he said holding up the index finger of my left hand. "Are we clear?" I only stared at him, too frozen with fear to respond. "I said, are we clear?" He squeezed my finger. "Yes". I whispered. "Excellent. You made the right choice. For once." He added sarcastically.

He guided my hands towards his crotch. I could see from the bulge in his pants that he was fully erect. "Unzip my shorts." he commanded. I quivered. "Don't be shy. I'll walk you through it." He unzipped himself, then guided my hand towards his stiff penis. He wrapped my fingers around his shaft then moved my hand up and down his length, sometimes using my thumb to stimulate the head of his penis. "Open your mouth, Bella." He said. My eyes flashed at him. " I don't want to." He sighed. "You don't really have a choice, so stop being difficult and do what I told you to do. But, if you want to spend the rest of the night withering in pain, that's fine with me. I can think of a lot of other body parts to break that won't kill you, you know." "Alright." I replied. I opened my mouth slightly, then closed it again. "Don't worry, Bella. I only want you to suck on the head." My lips trembled as he slid his penis into my mouth, rubbing it onto my tongue. I tried to follow along as best as I could. "Your a natural, Bella. I'm impressed." he said looking down at me with an approving smile. "I'm going to let go of your wrists now, but if you try to run or hit me, you know what I'm going to do. I nodded mechanically. Whatever was going to happen next, I only hoped that I would be able to endure it.

His lips parted mine open and his tongue slipped into my mouth. His right hand began to squeeze and toy with my breast while his other hand found it's way to my vagina. His fingertips lightly traced my outer lips, then rubbed his penis against my clitoris before slowly plunging it inside of me.

Something strange began to happen to me. I felt heat start to course through my body and moisture began to run down my thighs. A gasp escaped from Paul's mouth. "God, Bella, your so warm and tight." He looked down at where we were connected and wiped off some of the moisture that was coming from my body. "And wet." He grinned. "Admit it, Bella. You know you want me just as much as I want you.

"No, no." I shook my head violently.

"No." he repeated and raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, then, I'll just have to prove to you that your wrong. He dipped his fingers into my vagina again.

"Put out your tongue." I did and he rubbed the moisture from his fingers onto my tongue. "You taste that?", he asked. "That's cunt juice. It only comes out when your aroused." As he was speaking, his hips never stopped thrusting into me, each thrust more powerful than the last. I had to hold onto the headboard just to keep from falling off the bed. But even if I did fall off, that wouldn't deter Paul. He would just continue what he was doing to me on the floor.

"Lie down on your side." he told me. He lay down behind me and put his knee between my legs, then entered me slowly, holding up my thigh with his hand, as if my legs weren't spread wide enough for him. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck, hear his heavy breathing in my ears. His hand moved up my thighs, then stopped at my hips, pulling me even deeper inside of him. I gasped as his full length filled me.

"I can't believe that this is real." he panted in my ear. "That this isn't a dream, that I really am inside of you." I shivered as his teeth grazed my earlobe. He was about to have his orgasm soon. I could sense it. His breathing turned ragged and heavy. His hands were all over my body, touching me in places that I didn't know existed. He grabbed my waist firmly and made rapid movements with his hips, thrusting into me wildly. He made a gasping sound then dropped his head between my shoulder and chin and wrapped his arms around me. He was still inside me, though his body was relaxed now, unlike minutes before when it was tense and rigid.

As I tried to myself, I thought back to why my body had reacted the way it did. Had I secretly enjoyed Paul raping me? Why wasn't I upset? Why wasn't I crying? Was it because he was holding me now? Did that make it any better?

"No", I thought to myself,I had swimming in I would tell Jacob when he returned. I concentrated on the sounds of the night in an attempt to ignore the thoughts that I had swimming in my head. An owl hooting, crickets rustling in the underbrush, the wind coming through the curtains. But I couldn't ignore the warm body that lay beside me. His even breathing, his musky scent, his strong, powerful arms.

In my reverie, I hadn't noticed that he had slipped out of me and covered us both with a blanket. he was sleeping soundly now, but I knew that if I made any sudden movements, he would awake. A small voice in my head questioned if if whether this would happen every time we were alone together? I shook off the feeling.

"No. Jacob would find out about it." With that in mind, I fell asleep.


End file.
